Mystogan
|-|Without Mask= |-|With Mask= Summary Mystogan (ミストガン Misutogan), whose real name is Jellal (ジェラール Jerāru), is a former S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail and the current King of Edolas. He was also the most mysterious member of the guild, as he did not show himself, or his face, at all. He is the Edolas counterpart of Jellal Fernandes. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Mystogan (Earth Land alias), Jellal (real name) Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human/Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Through the staves), Sleep Inducement, Illusion Creation, Intangibility (Via Mist Body), Earth Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Portal Creation, Flight Attack Potency: City level (Fought and matched Laxus Dreyar) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Laxus) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: City Class (Traded blows with Natsu) Durability: City level (Took several attacks from Laxus, Dorma Anim and several strikes from Natsu) Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters with "Sleep Magic" and illusions; can reflect back spells across a couple hundred meters Standard Equipment: Magic Staves: The source of Mystogan's powerful magic. He constantly carries 5 wooden staves of various design on his person, using them in a particular pattern for a particular advanced spell. The five staves have the following physical designs: * Staff #1 is a wooden staff with a head design similar to a jester's hat. * Staff #2 is a wooden staff with a large eye image on its flattened head, with yellow sclera and a red pupil. * Staff #3 is a wooden staff with a fan-shaped head design. (Mystogan's primary staff) * Staff #4 is a wooden staff with a blunted trident head design. * Staff #5 is a wooden staff wit two heads, the second head having three rings attached. X Balls: Special medicine that enables mages to retain their natural magical reserves in environment in which magic cannot be generated in the atmosphere (such as Edolas). Developed in spherical form (hence the name) and kept in a vial on Mystogan's person Intelligence: Fairly high, Skilled Combat and is currently the king of edolas Weaknesses: Mystogan does not possess a natural supply of magic within his own body, as a native of Edolas: he has to rely on his five staves to generate magical spells. While he can create his own personal "Anima" portals and successfully close other portals, Mystogan cannot seal portals of a sufficiently large size. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic Staves: Mystogan, like the rest of the people in Edolas, does not actually have innate Magical abilities. Instead he employed several Magic Staves that allowed him to use Magic abilities similar to an incredibly powerful Mage, something that granted him the S-Class rank * Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): With the aid of his staves, Mystogan could cast an extremely powerful Sleep spell, capable of putting to sleep almost the entirety of Fairy Tail, including the likes of Erza and Mirajane, although the latter was weakened at the time. * Skyscraper (摩天楼, Matenrō): Mystogan first plants his five staves into the ground, creating the illusion that the enemy is propelled several hundred meters into the air. The enemy is then tied up with four belts and a Demon breaks through the sky, reaching to attack the enemy. This Magic is used to break down the mind of the enemy or distract them long enough to prepare another attack. * Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song (五重魔法陣 御神楽, Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura): Mystogan creates several Magic circles covered in runes above his enemy, which release a concentrated beam of Magic Power that damages the enemy. * Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water (三重魔法陣 鏡水, Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui): Mystogan uses several Magic staves to cast a Magic circle that can reflect spells back to the caster. Skyscraper.gif|Skyscraper Sacred_Song.gif|Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song Mirror_Water.gif|Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water Air Magic (空気魔法 Kūki Mahō): Mystogan is able to employ this type of Magic, mainly for supportive purposes, being capable of levitating and of turning his body into mist, living up to his alias in Earth Land. While normally bound to make use of his Magic Staves to cast Magic, he was shown using some hand signs to perform Air Magic, through some unknown means. * Mist Body : Mystogan is able to transform his body into mist that can move around freely at high speed, negating both physical and Magical attacks. Anima (アニマー Animâ): Mystogan used this Magic by using a special machine in the Anima Chamber, which creates an inter-dimensional gate that opens in the sky and transfers everything from the part of Earth Land where it appeared to another world called Edolas. The Anima can't absorb those who use Dragon Slayer Magic. Mystogan was able to suppress Anima using his staves. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Air Users Category:Illusionists Category:Good Characters Category:Kings Category:Staff Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Sleep Users Category:Portal Users Category:Trident Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 7